Not Who She Seems To Be
by Mad Meg Askevron
Summary: Sakura is mad at Syaoran for leaving. She gets back at him by moving to hong kong. She is now 19 and attending HKU. She finds syaoran but he dosn't know who she is.
1. Not who she seems...in more ways then on...

Hey this is my first fic so please go easy on me will you

Hey this is my first fic so please go easy on me will you? I will try and take your suggestions this story was also created by my friend Mary lady Gemini 

Lady Gemini: J 

Icerose82 so now my dear friend disclaimer 

Lady Gemini ***changes personality*** Hello kitties ) I know what you did last April muhahahahahahaha 

Icerose82 just get on with it!

Lady Gemini fine she doesn't own anything except the song and would like it if you asked fist if you want to use it but she doesn't own ccs.

Icerose82 thanks now on to the show

Lady Gemini ***mumbles*** 

Icerose82 

****

Chapter one The New Girl… In More Ways Then One

Thanks to you I fall asleep crying 

Thanks to you I spend my day locked up in my room

Thanks to you I have no friends 

Thanks to you I have a broken heart 

But you know what I am over you 

Thanks to you I am starting over 

All I wanna have to do with my past is pray 

Pray for others you have hurt 

All I can say is it is all thanks to you 

Thanks to you I have changed 

Thanks to you my family doesn't know who I am 

Thanks to you no one understands 

Thanks to you I have no life 

But you know what I am over 

You and I am starting over 

All ….. I …… Got ……to 

say ……. Is It is …… all thanks to you. 

************************(MY POV)************************* 

9 years later. Sakura moved to Hong Kong, but if you saw her you wouldn't know it was she. After Syaoran left She used the change card to change her hair raven and turn her eyes a menacing purple that said 'I just dare you to start something.' Instead of her usually bright summer clothes she only would where dark clothes like dark blue, dark purple, dark red, and of course Black. She was now nineteen and transferring to Hong Kong University. But with a new name.

*************************(Syaoran POV)************************ 

I was early to math class. When the teacher came in he said. "I have a new student from Tomeda Japan." (A/n did I spell that right?) At first I was scared ' no I can't be her' I chilled after I saw her name.

Aria Amnell.

I was shocked at her stark beauty. She had long raven hair and Ivory skin. But there were two things that caught me. Her livid violet eyes and ……… her pink aura. From what I could tell she played sports because she had a perfect body. She was wherein tight black leather hip huggers a dark red tub top and a long black leather coat. (A/n think matrix) She also wearing large silver cross another necklace under her top. 

" You can sit behind Syaoran Li." 

*************************(Aria/Sakura POV)********************* 

I spotted Syaoran immediately. Same amber eyes same messy chestnut hair and muscled body. I walked up to him ignoring all the guys whistling and winking. When I got there I gave him on of my now perfected If-looks-could-kill glares. I sat behind him and planed on how I am going to torture him. (A/n go sakura kick his ass! ) he he sorry to those who don't like but it's my story * pout *) I had trained all those 9 years perfecting every thing about me. 

I could sing, dance, fight play any instrument piano guitar drum flute you name it I could play it. I could play soccer basketball football hockey I could paint draw sketch sculpt cook food beyond food. I also was a math wiz now and I knew everything about everything in history I could sew like my friend Tomoyo embroider and make the most delicate stitches. I was perfect. I had every class Syaoran had. I had raised my hand to every question and got it right. From what I can tell from knowing him so long I could tell I knew more the he. When it was time for lunch I saw a bunch of girls mostly blond wave me over. At first I wasn't but I saw Syaoran sitting over there and decide to go. 

**********************(Syaoran POV)*************************** 

The new girl Aria was invited by Tina (blond & pink) Emily (blond & sky blue) Christy (blond & gold) and my sister Femei. (Chestnut &forest green) She came and sat between Emily and Femei, She seemed to get on pretty well. She could tell you anything about everything. Tina who never liked girls with dark hair said "you know what, you are a smart ass!"

" Well you are a tight ass!" Aria retorted.

So for the rest of lunch Tina just sat in a huff. Glaring at her thinking evil thoughts.

" Do you like soccer?" Femei asked Aria.

"I love soccer! Why?"

"Well after school is the soccer try outs want to come?" 

"Cool I would love to."

I thought ' I doubt she could beat me' there is something strange about this girl. Ever since I laid eyes on her all she did was give mecthe death glare. But she got along with the girls although she tended to avoid boys especially me. Not that Icared I just found it odd because I usually awed girls. Not despise me the minute they saw me. "Oh well not like I care'

******************(Aria/sakura POV After school)************** 

I went into the locker room with Femei and changed into short baggy black shorts and dark blue shirt's I then tied my long black hair into a tight shiny braid. When Femei came out I was standing next to the door waiting. (Femei gray shorts and red shirt hair in a pony tail.) 

"Come I want to see you play" with that she stepped on to the field. I had spotted Syaoran almost immediately. Femei and me stepped on to the field ' I'll show that Syaoran li!' the coach came and Femei and my team were first. A soon as the couch blew the whistle I shot for the ball. 

**************************(Syaoran POV)*********************** 

I saw her shot for the ball like a bullet and score in less then three minutes. ' **HOLY** SHIT she could kick my ass if she felt like it' (a/n ) she could to) 'I hope I don't play her' the whistle blew and of course she was made captain and Femei assistant. 'Now it's my turn to show her' I got up and walked to the boys' locker room to change. I would show her and she would be sorry. I hope. 

***************************(ARIA POV)*********************** 

Femei and me washed and changed then moved to the stands to watch the boys. When Syaoran came out I scowled. He was wearing green shirt and gray shorts. All through the game I made note of all his faults and he wasn't as fast. Most of the time she talked to Femei.

"Would you like to come see my house?" 

"I would love to!"

"Great you can help me arrange my room!" they both stood laughing. 

"Come on I got extra skates in my locker."

The two of us walked to my locker. I pulled out light purple skates with peach blossoms on them and handed them to Femei while put on my black ones with cherry blossoms. 

" Who's were these?"

" My friend Tomoyo"

************************(Syaoran POV)************************* 

I had seen my sister and aria go. So I followed them. They put on skates and gear. They had been skating under sakura trees for a while. 'Sakura blossom… so many memories.' they ended at a two story house. As aria started toward the door a black cat jumped into her arms. (A/n of course she has a cat I love cats mostly black)

" Hey wolf. Lets get you some food." 

'Wolf. Why wolf' he thought.

"Hey cute cat. I love cats!" I heard my sister say as she and aria step into her house. 

Icerose82 that ends chapter 1! 

Lady Gemini Finally! 

Icerose82 aw shut up it wasn't that bad. Now get you butt over there and give the next chapter review.

Lady Gemini FINE!

Icerose82 'if looks could kill' glare

Lady Gemini ekkkk!!! Tomorrow why is Syaoran on the ground? Why did Aria give him a black eye? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Crash, Black And Blue

Icerose81 hey every one I finnally finished chapter two

Icerose81 hey every one I finnally finished chapter two!

Lady Gemini finally!

Icerose81 hey what is that supposed to mean? ***death glare*** 

Lady Gemini nothing except you're lazy! 

Icerose81 no deserrt! Now do the disclamer 

Lady Gemini (mumbles: see if I care meanie) She don't own anything cause she's lazy besides it won't do any good to sue her because she don't own anything! 

Icerose81 (death glare) (trips lady) two days without desert! Now on to the show 

Lady Gemini Owww that hurt! (rubs lower area) ***scowl*** 

Chapter Two: Crash and Black an Blue 

**************(ARIA POV)********************** 

I showed Femei my room. It is bright yellow with a bay seat window. (ya know those windows that have a seat and stick out the wall) I also have a cherry wood with pink and white sheets. A cherry wood chest of drawers and a tv with a ps2. On my walls they were trimed with pink cherry blossoms. I have posters everywhere. I had pictures of cool fairys elfs and a ....... Stuffed teddy bear next to a tall hansome guy all waring white with really long hair. (hmmm i wonder who that could be.) On one peach wood table out of veiw of the window I had one of my favorite pictures of my mother. Next to her was a picture of father and Touya and next to them Tomoyo.

" sit on my bed and i'm going to get pudding and tea." 

All of a sudden my drawer burst open and kero came out. 

"KERO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" 

" heard the magic word." 

I groned and looked over at Femei who was rolling around laughing.

" I'm sorry it is just so funny looking! I won't tell anyone i saw him." 

"thanks i will be back" 

I glared at Kero who shuddered and went out the door hearing the sound of Femei laughing. When i came back Kero was showing Femei how to get Garnet to use her Edilons in Final fantasy 9( i don't own it. I hope i got edilons right) I set the tray on the table and they came over to eat. We talked about games and cut guys Kero didn't particpate in cut guys though. We were talking about the gang back in japan when i had a thought. 

" why don't we talk to them in a chat!" 

"Okay but what about kero?"

"He has his own little computer." 

" Okay cool lets go!"

I told her to turn on the computer and log on. when she left i saw somthing move out side my window. i went to check but nothing was there so i cleaned up and wen to join Femei and kero. When i came in she had just logged on aol. I pulled up a chair next to her.

" promise me you won't tell Syaoran about these people okay?"

"Okay why?"

"That is a story for another time."

Tomeda Japan Chat

cherry&Lsis have entered chatroom 

purpleCamGal6: Hey Aria who you with?

HotStudCR: yeah who's your friend?

TheDictionary: Hey Aria! How was your trip?

Dragongirl: Hey girlfriend!

Cherry&Lsis: Hey Tomoyo Eroil Zachary and Niki! My trip was kick ass! This my new friend Femei Li sister. 

Dictionary: How is L-

purpleCamGal6: *stomps Foot* 

Cherry&Lsis lol (rolling on the floor and gigling histerically.)

Dictionary: *sniff* did you know that alaska.........

*Every one puts Dictionary on ignor* 

purpleCamGal6:Sooo how is he?

Cherry&Lsis: as tight ass as ever.

** CRASH** 

Cherry&Lsis: Holy shit something just fell out of my cherry tree! BRB 

Femei and me raced down stairs. When she cought up with me I had my hands on my hips and a scowl on my face. I glowered down at syaoran. He had fallen out of my tree trying to spy on us. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"umm well you see ummm....." 

He got up i took to giant strods toward him and punched him right in the eye. He was back on the ground withe her glowering at him.

*************************(Syaoran POV)************************** 

Aria just hit him so hard he couldn't see out of his right eye. He heard his sister say.

" Now Aria was that necesary?"

"Yes"

"I agree"

"What!!" I asked

"Well you did!" they both said in usion.

" Now go home befor i call mom. By the way i'm staying at her house for the week."

" How are you going to get cloths?"

" She is my size."

"Fine."

With that i glared at Aria who was a mach for my glare and left to go home and put ice on my bruse.

**************************(ARIA POV)****************************** 

Tomeda Japan chat room

Cherry&Lsis (Steaming with rage) Me and Aria are back.

purpleCamGal6: What is that all about?

Cherry&Lsis THAT FLAMMING ASS WAS TRYING TO SPY ON US!!!!!!!!!

HotStudCR: um Lsis who is the this "flaming ass"?

Cherry&Lsis My brother.

Dragongirl: Knowing Aria what did she do?

Cherry&Lsis: I HIT HIM! 

purpleCamGal6:Brutal

HotStudCR ya know he gonna feel that in the morning.

Dragongirl: I bet he feels that now

***************KeroTheStud has entered the room****************

KeroTheStud: You go girl i saw that hit 

Cherry&Lsis: thank you kero (bows)

purpleCamGal6 hey yue was getting worried about you and is going to be there next week to keep an eye on you.

Cherry&Lsis: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!! Tell him he can move in with me i got three rooms to spare and just bring his cloths pictures and furniture. And he can also repaint the room. 

HotStudCR: I'll tell him.

Cherry&Lsis: Thanx! Kero you can talk awhile we are going to get dinner Lsis is staying the week and i want to go shopping.

KeroTheStud:Okay 

purpleCamGal6: Hey expect a giant package from me i've been waching the matrix agin.

Cherry&Lsis: (giant sewatdrop) somethings never change 

**********************Cherry&Lsis Have left The chat room******************* 

End Of Chapter Two

Icerose82 thanks you guys for you're reviws (Sinff i'm crying) it means so much because of the people like dragonLass i have adored their work and here the are complimenting mine.

Lady Gemini(Hands tissu and changes from crazy to nice) We would like to say thanks and to thank PrincessLesse for her reveiw we are adding kero and yue.

Icerose82 and if you have any suggestions or request don't hesitate to ask. Thank you lady you can have dessert to night.

Lady Gemini yeah!!!!! (Eyes sparkling) On the next chapter Aria and Femei are going shopping and we meet the lagest egoistic man alive. syaoran's cousin who has his eyes set on aria. See it all on the next chapter.


	3. Now What!

Icerose82 I goooooot it finished

Icerose82 I goooooot it finished! =)

Lady Gemini whatever =((personality changes) 

Icerose82 just get to declaimer 

Lady Gemini maybe. Maybe not! 

Icerose82 NO DESSERT! ( 

Lady Gemini (sinkers evilly) to bad. I already have it ) 

Icerose82 (pounces on lady) Okay now that we took care of that now disclaimer. I do NOT own ccs or anything except the song in chapter one if you want to use it just ask. Thanx (lady mumbles: Talk about abuse) 

Icerose82 

CHAPTER 3NOW WHAT! 

*********************(Aria POV 3:30)************************* 

Femei and me left the computer room and went to my room. When we came in Kero was still playing final fantasy 9. Femei sat on the bed. I asked. 

" Hey would you like to change before we go to the mall?" 

" Sure what do you think I should try?"

" well…" 

***********************( 5:00)*************************** 

After I finished dressing her and deciding what I am wearing I asked. "Okay lets review I'm wearing black jeans a tiny tight dark read shirt, black coat and a black pair of sun glasses." (A/n her she is matrix again I'm also going to have Femei the same way) 

" Right and I'm waring flare black jeans a dark blue tank top a black coat and sunglasses." 

" Okay lets go shopping!" 

I said as I whipped out my trusty American express card. We both raced to my black convertible (if you have suggestions on what type leve it in the review because I will use it later.) when we got there when walked for a while just shopping. WE went a shop and bought tons of dark clothes we bout so much you would think that we run a Goth shop. As we walked in front of starbuks coffee a guy called out to me.

" Hey there you beautiful ravin haired babe!"

" Ass wipe." 

When said that a bunch of women in the table behind him said. 

" Right on sister!" 

I bowed and walked away. We walked and ran in stores with crazy cloths tat made you feel like miles of cloth from the 60's were hanging of you or that you were wearing less then a bikini. But all the way we meet bozo after bozo throughing comments at me like 'hey tush nice tush' or 'hey baby nice juggs" each one earned the finger. That was when we saw a guy heading strait toward us. He was one of those guys that walked like he owned the place and looked like he tried to dress the same way. Lest just say crash and burn. Femei looked worried a moaned then hid be hind me. I stood there and just gave him a gouge you're eyes out glare. He didn't even lose his smerick. He walked up and said.

" Hey beautiful my name is ping li what's yours?"

" Try getting out of my face shortie." I was a good head taller then him and just as muscular. 

" Now what was that for?"

" I hate guys like you. You make me sick. All you male Lis."

" Huh what do you mean ' all us male lis'? Who have you met that made you feel that way?" 

" Syaoran" 

" Last I saw him he had a black eye."

" Who do you think gave him that black eye/"?

" You go girl."

" You leave boy." 

" Make me!" 

"Fine!" 

I punched him right in the kisser. He cursed and wiped blood from his busted lip. Then said "this isn't over yet." 

Then he left and Femei came out and let out a sigh.

" I'm just glade he didn't see me or really go after you."

"Well lets go to the food court I'm hungry."

We walked to the food court. We stood in front of the McDonalds and ordered 2 big Mac's and large fries with honeymusterd sauce.We sat down eating. When Femei had to ask a question. 

" Aria why do you hate my brother?"

" I knew i'm as a child and he broke my heart by leaving without telling me."

I answered and continued to eat my burger. When we finished we left to go home. When we reached home Femei said she would like to have the blue room. I put fresh sheets on her bed I noticed that she had a puzzled look.

" What is it?" 

" My Brother said the only girl that he left in his childhood without telling her was a girl named sakura Kinomoto. But you can't be her because she had auburn hair and emerald eyes. You don't have dyed hair or contacts. So right now I'm stumped."

" If I show you something you must not tell any one." 

"Okay."

I led he to my room and said, "Please don't freak out." I pulled my wand out and saw her eyes go wide. I pulled out the change card. And said "Change card put me back the way I was made!" My hair change from black to auburn from roots down and my violet eyes turn green. "Well now you know and please don't tell him okay."

" Oh my god! You are the cardmisstress! This is so cool! I promise I won't tell any one!" I sighed in relief and changed back to aria Amnell. They changed into black satin pjs. And watched the matrix then highlander then one of our favorites because it has Antonio. The 13th warrior. Then we decided to finish our homework (10:30) we then took a bath and went to sleep. " Good night Femei I'll see you in the morning." 

"Good night." 

The end. 

Icerose82 I know it was short but I couldn't figure out what to do in the mall if you have any questions just put them in a review and I'll email you. Oh and just in case you were wondering Lady is a real person. She is in my class.

Lady Gemini yea I'm real hello! 

Icerose82 well please review and tell me what you think. 

Lady Gemini next time we will see the same day through Li's eyes and how he feel's about the new girl not to mention see his cousin with a fat lip. All on the next chapter! R&R


	4. Syaoran's Feelings

Icerose82: hey everyone

Icerose82: hey everyone! sorry it took so long but i had allergy migraines. All week! 

Lady Gemini: 

Lady Gemini: Oh everyone October 4th is Icerose82's birthday! 

Icerose82: ^ - ^ yeah! Happy birthday to me (singing) Happy birthday to me! I'll be 13! 

Well people it's time to get on with disclaimer so i can get some excedrin (i don't own that) well you all know the routine. I don't own ccs i only own the song in chapter one and this one if you want to use them just ask. 

Lady Gemini: Okay people lets see how syaoran feels at the same time aria and femei were at the mall in the last chapter What Now! Now we begin. 

****

****************************************************** Syaoran's Feelings 

****************************************************** 

After aria hit me i went home. Wei opened the door and Gasped, He rushed me into the kitchen. My mother and cousin were siting at the table. They both turned when hearing us enter. My cousin started laughing then my mother sent him out of the room with one of the death glares i inherited. He left snickring my mother glareing at his back

"never really liked that boy."

She put her hands on my face and used her power to heal me. we sat at the table and asked "Care to tell me who you were fighting now?"

I told her of how Aria just came to school and told her that i senced she had magic but was unsure because she was hiding it and i also told her how she was just plian mean to me and how she how she hit me. when i was finished she asked 

"So that is who i felt but you do realize that you did deserve that hit right?" 

i grumled and said "i guess so. by the way femei is staying at Aria's house for the week."

"okay why don't you go take a nap ping went to the mall."

"okay see ya later mom."

I walked to my room with dark green walls with royal blue draps and a canopy bed with the two colors mixed in to the cofoter and pillows. I sat on my green velvet couch with blue pillows and looked at the picture of a smiling sakura in a solid gold frame on the specily bought cherry wood table with cherry blossoms carved into it. I sighed and thought ' wonder what she is doing?' 

(breif look at aria as she is yelling at the guy who wisteled at her and then bowed when the other people cheered for her.) 

he missed the inocent green eyes when she looked at him. suddenly meilin burst through the door and looked at him in confusion.

"syaoran why is your face all red?" she saw he was looking at a picture of sakura. " oh thats why. Aunt told me you were punched who did it i'll kick their butt if you like."

" Her name is Aria Amnell. She hit me in front of Femei so femei favors her so if you hit Aria you will answer to femei but even as breif as i have known aria she could kick your ass in a matter of minuets. She was to fast for me." 

"oh well i guess you will just have to suck it up and be a little man then." 

i sighed and meilin looked at me sympitheticly and decided that i needed to be alone and left me. around 8:00 i heard my cousin stomping into the hall way so i peeked out. He gave me a evil glare and i relized he had a fat lip and burst out laughing. I asked "i see you meet aria at the mall! What did you do to get your self hit!?" 

" she is tall beautiful with long waist luingth ravin hair and menicing purple eyes right? Well is hey there beautiful what's your name the wrong thing to say? and she was all mean and stuff and then hit me!"

"did you say you were a li and if she asked you to leave and you didn't i can see why."

" well thanks to you she hates all male lis." 

"no she hated me befor i even made eye contact."

he left me to my laugfter as i litterly rolled on the floor and crying from laughter. I realized something that made stop laughing imeadithly and then tears of sarrow. 

it was thanks to sakura he could laugh.

he went to his dresser drawer and opened it he pulled out a small velevet box. when i opened it it had a small ring. It was a round dimond with emarald cherry blossom around it and i suddenly cryed harder. (outside Syaoran's room) Yalen heard her son crying and a small tear fell down her check and prayed for his heart because he still loved the only girl he wasn't allowed to marry because she was the card mistress.(back in sayoran's room. A/N now i feel bad for the poor guy, *sniff*)

syaoran remebered the day he left. 

****

FLASHBACK 

(play this music in background. If you would like to borrow the song just ask i wrote it during school) 

__

Sorry Dear One 

sometimes people are cruel 

I know

it hurts 

it starts from a small lie 

But as it grows 

the small lies add up 

with each lie it's a blow...

to my heart 

I know 

It hurts 

More from a friend then others 

but there is always hope 

with the rising moon

and the stars will be your friends

and listen to your trobles 

They won't always answer 

But it helps

sorry dear one 

people are sometimes cruel 

I know 

it hurts 

It starts from a small lie 

but as it grows 

the little lies add up 

and each one is a blow...

to my heart 

A small syaoran stands in his old empty apartment looking around with his soft amber eyes as they filled with tears. He wipes his eyes and leaves to get on his plane but before he left he decided to sit on the floor and pulled out a green sheet of paper and wrote: 

Dear Sakura,

I know how this will hurt you and i'm sorry but i must leave. i couldn't say good bye to your face because it would hurt me too much to see you cry and i just couldn't stand it. I;m sorry but i am being sent back home to hong kong please tell the others where i've gone 

Love Syaoran 

P.S. I will always miss you my cherry blossom hope to see you agin one day.

He left the paper on the floor where he would was sure she would find it. When he arrived at the air port and got on the plane and as they were flying he burst into silent tears. 

He could see her house. He would miss her the most. he really wished he could stay or at least come and visit but he knew it was impossable. 

END OF FLASH BACK 

Syaoran whiped the tears from his faace and popped a movie into the vcr(don't own it!)he was waching a recored tape of the matrix (for that one gurl who reviws my stories that loves the matrix) but then it turned into one of sakura's captures tomoyo filmed. It was the void card. When it was over he skippeddinner and went to sleep 

2:00 am (aria also woke at this time and logged on as purple goddess) 

Syaoran woke up unable to sleep so he logged on aol as EmraldWolf. as soo as he logged on as weird person started talking to him and he had no idea who it was. 

The_Purple_Goddess: Hello little wolf

EmraldWolf: Okay 

The_Purple_Goddess:I see your up late what is bothering you?

EmraldWolf: I guess since i don't know you it won't hurt. Okaay when i was little i lived in japan and i kinda feel in love with this one girl but i had to leave and i couldn't face her so i left without telling her and of late it has been really getting at me.

The_Purple_Goddess: I know, Don't you email her or call her or even snail mail her or one of her best friends.

EmraldWolf: Thanx. I think i will by the way who are you?

__

The_ Purple_ Goddess is no longer online

"Damn i wanted to know. Oh well tomarrow will call Tomoyo.

(On the other side of town at aria's house)

There was somthing strang about what he said but couldn't remeber.' Oh well propbly nothing I better get to sleep.' With that she and at the same time Syaoran went sleep both thinking of the online chat.

End of this chapter

Icerose82 well at least i got it done sorry it took so long. That song i wrote to help myself because of one my friends at school but i won't go the but like the song says sometimes people are cruel.

Lady Gemini It will be all right most of the other gurls have sided with you.

Icerose82 thanx. Oh and sorry aboout the ending of the last chapter i know it suxed. Sorry my mind was addled. I will be writing another story but it is written by a guy friend of mine asked for me to call him Gangsta bu and it is kinda really strange but funny. Now Lady tell them about the next chap.

Lady Gemini Syaoran deciddes to go in the tomeda chat room and finds sakura and her friends in after the second day of classes with Aria. All next Chapter


	5. Aria's Revenge

Icerose82: okay before we start an anocement I'm sorry to say that lady Gemini has quit. I would like to introduce Lady purple jade she is also a real person. We go to the same school.

Lady Jade: Hello. If you remember I wrote in the reviews and said you would hear of me well now you know. (Smiles) 

Icerose82: (looks at jade suspiciously) I don't get it she isn't usually this sweet.

Lady Jade: * **I hope this gets me out of declaimer** * 

Icerose82: awwww so that's it!

Lady Jade: what is?

Icerose82: I read minds and since you are a newbie I will do it this time but next time you have to do it and you get to do the preview of the story.

Lady Jade: damn looks like I'm stuck with this. * Bitch *

Icerose82: who you callen bitch miss gigantic hips! 

Lady Jade: Grrrrrr you (starts to crack up and falls over laughing) B-I-T-C-H!

Icerose82: LMAO (FYI: lady jade has very large hips and lmao means Laugh My Ass Of) okay people you know the routine. I do not own ccs and most likely never will. I do however do own the songs in 4 and 1.

Lady Jade: okay in this chapter it is another day at school. Wait why dose Syaoran look so mad and what is with all the post-its? And aria is for some reason is waving at Syaoran and boy dose he looks pissed. 

Chapter 5 Aria starts her revenge PART I 

Aria was asleep in her bed with her long silky raven hair spread around her so that her pillow looked like it was black. All of a sudden her alarm clock dropped on her stomach. It was one of those big heavy ones too. If you ever had a cat jump down on you from high areas that is what it felt like. (A/n I have a thin scar on my smile line from my old cat Nero when he jumped from onto of the door onto my face I still had to go to school ^ ^) 

            "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KERO WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!???" Aria asked with one of those anime glares that you often saw on Syaoran's face in the beginning. "Well you wouldn't wake up." Kero said a little ticked. Aria didn't wake up as late as she did when she was a kid and it was now 6:30. Aria got up with a sigh and went to her door.

            Down stairs femei had been up for sometime and had cooked breakfast for Aria. As Femei was setting down the plates on the dinning table aria came through the kitchen door with her hair all fuzzy around her she thought 'if Syaoran could see this he would have the ultimate revenge on aria' " well I see you aren't really a morning person are you?" asked while laughing. " Guess not." She reached under the table and pulled out a stereo and was getting tuning on the cd when Femei asked if aria would sing to one of her favorite songs: Super Girl By Crystal and aria agreed and when Femei turned it on Aria tuned her voice to match the singer (a little thing Tomoyo taught her ^_~) she sang perfectly and by the end femei's eyes were sparking with awe for her new best friend." It was just like the real Krystal was here you are an amazing singer." Aria mocked bowed and then they both burst into laughter and ate the breakfast. After a meal of pancakes with fruit, toast with cherry jam and orange juice they went up to aria's room.

            When they came down aria was wearing a just above the knee shiny black leather skirt and a dark green shirt that said 'I'm no Angel' a pair of fashionable sunglasses with her long dark hair tied into a braid with two thin bunches of hair on either side of her face and black ankle boots. Femei had on the same glasses and black hip hugger leather pants and a small purple shirt that said 'born cute not rich' (a/n okay I think I will base part of these two characters on me and jade in our real lives because jade has the shirt and attitude of Femei and sometimes I act like Aria and I have the shirt she is wearing.) 

They both had black purses with on Aria's had cherry blossoms embroidered on it and peach on femei's aria asked "do you have the pens and makers?"

            "I do and do you have the disk and post-its?" (A/n you will find out later about the disk but if you can't figure out what is with the post-its I'll help Aria's revenge +post-it's + a really pissed Syaoran = see what you get and if you still don't get it you will just have to read on.)

            " I do now let's start operation torture." They walked out the door and claimed into aria's black jaguar with cherry blossoms strategically placed. All along the way they were singing super girl. They parked the car were they could get to it in a hurry in case Syaoran went ballistic and they needed a quick escape.  When they got in the class only three people were in the class. A jock flirting with a cheerleader and in the row second from the last sat Syaoran looking out at the cherry blossoms. Aria's features unintentionally softened and Femei noticed and made note.

******Syaoran's POV*******

I had been looking out at the cherry blossoms in my baggy brown pants and forest green t-shirt that said 'it's people like you that make people like me need caller id' I looked over at the people who just entered and realized that it was Femei and Aria. For some reason when I saw Aria wear green it was like that color was made for her only it was meant to be lighter like…Emerald 'like her eyes' then he caught himself 'she doesn't deserve to were such a beautiful color such as her eyes.'  As Aria passed my I got the suddenly sweet smell of cherry blossom ' cherry blossoms…'

            In the middle of class aria pulled a post-it note and a pink pen and wrote on the post-it 'too much princess for one guy' and lightly touched it his back while Femei stifled a laugh. When class was over Aria and Femei followed him at a distance. They could see him perfectly because since the note on his back said he was gay the "Syaoran fan club" didn't follow him. Syaoran oblivious to the note a tall very muscular man walked up to him a winked and smiled.  Saran's face had the look of pure horror. Her then heard Aria's musical laughter and stormed toward her. When she saw him she stopped laughing but had a wicked grin that made her look sinister. "What did you do?" Aria's grin widened and then she made a face of mock innocents "me? Why would you suspect little ol' me?" Syaoran just glared at her with such hatred that on the in side made aria shudder. So aria leaned toward him so that their faces were inches apart and he could once again smell cherry blossoms and she reached out behind him and plucked of the note she had earlier stuck to his back. He read the note and his face turned bright read with anger, And Aria smiled very evilly at him she walked past him and patted his back to leave a note that said 'I'm a tight ass' then walked off to her next class. Syaoran this time knew she had put a note on his back. He stood there for a few minuets and the meling showed up and asked, "What's wrong?" "Get …. This …. Note … off … my … back." He said very dangerously and she said "okay" and plucked it off his back "thank you" "no problem" and as he turned around meling put another note on his back that said 'Brittany Spears rocks' as Syaoran headed for class… 

PART II 

All the way to class guys kept shouting "right on" and "damn straight" at Syaoran. He had no idea that they were talking to him when he got to class he walked up to his seat before he sat down he saw aria. She had her arms across her desk as a pillow for her head. Her glossy black hair was fanned out across her shoulders and down her back. It was then that Syaoran had saw her face better. She had flawless skin that was ivory with a hint of peach a little natural rose in her cheeks and her big beautiful eyes. He could see her with Auburn hair and emerald eyes. She then opened those eyes and the vivid purple eyes looked at him with a scowl and her big petal soft pink lips in a frown. He sighed and sat down with a small sent of cherry blossoms. It was the last class and the English teacher asked the to get out their reports on the different genres that she had every year. He ruffled through his back pack and found the folder that he wanted and inside he found instead of his report a not saying 'look behind you' he looked behind him and saw aria with one of those anime glares with a head band on that had little red horns on them and he thought ' those so suit her' and aria had her paper on her desk and picked it up and turned but unknown to him or Femei she had slipped his paper between two pages of her 10 page paper that only needed 5 pages he had done one less page then her. She then remembered how she got in his house. 

FLASHBACK 

Femei had pretended she needed something from her room. When Syaoran had left his room to get a snack when he had just finished his report. Femei made sure nobody was in sight and snuck into his forest green room and walked over to his oak table that had his computer. And opened the big glass door/window and let aria in Femei had started over to wipe it out while aria looked for the already printed out copy. When she was wandering around while Femei worked she had found a small cherry wood table with a vase of fake cherry blossoms and around it where different pictures and they were all of her when she was 10 years old. There was one though that she took and was sure he wouldn't miss. It was one that was hidden by all the others; it was in a silver frame with a bunch of pale pink cherry blossoms in the top left hand corner. In the picture sakura was wearing a pale pink dress with a full skirt and on the torso around the square neck line has peonies and cherry blossom and she had a wide smile and her green eyes sparkled with happiness and next to her was a boy of 10 and had messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. He was slightly blushing because the little girl was standing next to him with her arm a round his shoulders but the boy had one of his small rare smiles and Aria remembered that day as the last day she say him which explained that little bit of sorrow in his eyes. She had snuck into her bag as Femei finished and the clime out the window.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Class was over and Aria and Femei started off toward the car. Aria told her to go on ahead and that she needed to get something. When she was out Syaoran walked past her without a glance and saw that he looked depressed and she knew it had nothing to do with the English paper that she had stolen. She walked up to him and put a delicate had on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze and removed it. When Syaoran turned around to find out who was kind enough to give him a little comfort but found no one.

End of chapter 5

Icerose82 I'm so sorry that took so long gomen. I had my finals and I had lost the written copy and then rewrote it and then found the other. So you know it is just kinda weird but I tried to hurry. @_@ 

Lady Jade lazy

Icerose82 I know I'm sorry (anime sad face)

Lady jade (sigh) on the next chapter we introduce a new character. She becomes syaoran's sidekick like Femei is aria's but why is Aria so pissed and looks like she is ready to let lose hell? Find out in the next chapter: Chapter 6 The New Girl and Sidekick 

Icerose82 btw please R+R I don't care if their flames but please review. 


	6. Syaoran's Revenge With Reylin Part I

Icerose82: okay I'm back!!! Hee Hee Gomen I'm sorry I know I'm slow but I'm glad I got this done!(looks like she ran a 10 mile race) btw I decided to change the title also if you like lotr, ccs, or sailor moon please read Alantis Forester.

Lady Jade: Lazy ass

Icerose82: Lazy ass! How can you call me lazy!

Lady Jade: laying on a green couch in purple pjs with a gallon size carton of ice cream that says 'death by chcolate' and she is eating it with a really large spoonand a chcolate ring around her mouth "I had a tough day. This is my reward."

Icerose82: (shakes head and sighs) whatever I did to deserv you … (gets on knees and cries) I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Lady Jade: Bitch (chucks spoon and hits rose in the middle of her forehead)

Icerose82: ( gets up with a big chcolate blotch on her forehead) bitch (falls over with laughter)

Lady jade: (laughing her ass of) oh that shot was so sweet and t-t-t-then the blothch (cluches side in pain as she starts to laugh again)

Icerose82: Blotch? What blotch? (a mirrior pops out of no were and as rose looks into it sees a giant brown blotch) grrrrr just for that you get to do disclaimer and previw!

Lady Jade: * sniff * okay rose doesn't own ccs or lotr and the only thing she owns is the songs it chapter 1&4. in this chapter Syaoran gets back at aria for what she did to him. Also in the middle of the chapter we shall introduce a new person.

Syaoran's Revenge With Reylin 

After school when Syaoran went home her went down the grand corridors of polisher mahogany floors with the rich velvety crimson wall paper, up grand stair cases of polishe oak with carvings of a fairy tale each different on other stair cases, Light bounce off the wood from the crystal shandlers.  He walked through great pine doors into his large forest green room over to his desk. He logged on line as lilEmeraldwolf. He went to the yahoo chat room titled tomeda (tell me if I spelled it wrong. Please ^ _ ^) and entered.

Yahoo chat Tomeda 

**LilEmeraldwolf has entered **

LilEmeraldwolf: hi

Dictonary: I suppose you are li are you not?

LilEmraldwolf: yeah

Purplecamgal: hey Li 

DragonGirl: not to be rude but… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!

Lilemeraldwolf: ouch I guess I wanted to sorry

Purplecamgal: you are forgiven 

Lilemeraldwolf:is sakura on?

Purplecamgal:no but I can ask her

Lilemeraldwolf: would?

Purplecamgal: brb

Dictionary: did you know-

Dragongirl:( steps on his foot)

Dictionary: L that wasn't very nice

Dragongirl: to bad

Lilemeraldwolf: lol

(meanwhile at aira's house Tomoyo calls her and tells her to get online)

purplecamgal: sakura will be online as soon as she finishes doing the dishes

*** cherryBgoddess has entered the room***

lilemeraldwolf: sakura

cherryBgoddess: yes 

lilemraldwolf: I'm sorry

cherryBgoddess: good you ought to be. 

Lilemeraldwolf: I missed you

CherryBgoddess: Go to hell! (so much for cute inoccent sakura ^^ please don't hate me)

Lilemeraldwolf: I'm sorry

CherryBgoddess: go to hell you basterd! You have no idea what has happened to me (nothing serious just a broken heart I promise J ) I hate you! I hope I never see you again!

Lilemeraldwolf: sakura 

***cherryBgoddess has left the room***   

Aria left her computer thoughly mad and stalked off to walk in the park. She grabbed her black skates then wrote a note to Femei. She skated out the house and down the block humming a meloncoly tune. And then started to sing words to it:

Ease up my friend 

_It's too early to get frown lines_

_It just the beginning _

_Theres a long road ahead of you_

_It's too early to frown_

_So wake smell the flowers_

_Enjoy the sky for all it's blueness_

_And smile_

_Not everyone is wrong_

_Some are good _

_And you just need to ease up_

_And enjoy life a little more _

_Ease up my friend _

_It's too early to get smile lines _

Aria skated down the sidewalk humming to herself. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air along with the sent of cherry blossoms. After hours of skating and looking at the koi, Aria left and made for home. When she got there Femei had already started making dinner. Aria walked up and started to chop vegetables and fry them. They sat at the table and tried to decide what to do. In the end they decided to see Lord of the Rings for the 5th time, they really liked legolas, he was so cool, not to mention Gandalf when he runs or rides really fast. So they arrived at the movie theater bought two popcorns and two cokes. They left the theater eyes sparkling tubs and cups empty 3 hours later. They went to the book store where the bought part 2 for they had already read the fellow ship and hobbit. Aria sat (at home) in a big black recliner while Femei layed on the couch. They read well into they night and dragged themselves o their rooms where they changed and went to sleep.  It was 6:00 am when suddenly aria felt a heavy item fall on her stomach. It nocked the wind out of her and she sat up gasping she chucked the clock at kero who was giggling on her desk and it hit him square on the forehead. She walked up to see him lying down with swirls in his eyes. "serves you right!" she walked to her closet and pulled out a full length black skirt that was split up both the sides to the mid thigh. She found a shirt that was made of strech matrial that was a dark misty blue. She combed her hair, she took to small sides and little bit off the back and braided them together, she then tucked them behind where the two meet. She put on some combat boots and walked down stairs and cooked breakfast of waffles toast and jucie. Femei came down wearing dark green pants that flare with a shirt of black and in golden writing in old runes said ' mystery' they quickly ate breakfast and as they headed out the door grabbed bags, they figured Syaoran would be wanting revenge so the brought all kinds of things they might need such as: clothes, first aid, soap, towl, hair dryer, and comb. They also brought pens and post-its, hey you never know. They decided to skate since it wasn't far. They took them off as soon as they reached their lockers.  They entered the class room where Syaoran was talking to another guy with midnight hair and glasses, Aria thought she had seen him somewhere before and made note of him, as she walked past he glanced at her but turned away, but not before she saw he had dark blue eyes, she sat down on her chair and conversed with Femei. They all quited down when the teacher came in to give the ever boring lecture. Aria had her head resting on her crossed arms across her desk, when the school secrtary came in and gave the teacher Mr. Dillon a note " we have a new student please welcome her." (try to guess…)  a girl with mid back length aqua blue hair, part of it was in a bun, she has on heavy eye shadow the same color as her hair, bright red lip stick, a neat and clean dress shirt, a full length skirt that showed her mid drift and she was about 5'9. (I wanted trashy and classy put together. J )  " class this is Reylin Took." You may sit next to Eriol Moon. Eriol please raise your hand." When Aria heard that name she looked to see the boy with the midnight hair and glasses raise his hand. Now she knew  where she had seen him. " Clow Reed…" she whispered she thought she saw him move his head a little towards her, just enough to see a small smile.  At the end of class aria stood up grabed Eriol's arm quite ruffly and dragged him out to the hall in a secluded corner " nice to meet you… Clow Reed."

" very interesting. How did you know it was me?"

"you didn't bother to cover you aura."

" I see may I ask who you are and where you come from."

" I am Aria Amnell, I have moved here from Tomeda, Japan."

" you wouldn't know a Sakura Kinomoto would you?"

" yes I do. She, most recently, is gone." With that she turned on her heel and stomped off to help Femei away from a swarm of men and lead her off. At first he stared at her in shock and then fell over laughing, he and Syaoran had left a giant wad of of gum that was a really ugly shade of green and oreange.  Femei notice and stepped behind Aria and stered her toward the bath room where Aria changed into a matching skirt and bundled the other one up. And boy was she pissed. She loved that skirt. It was now time for art class and she and Femei walked there followed by ' the Aria and Femei Fan club ' a.k.a. T.A.A.F.F.C. it consisted of all the guys except Syaoran and Eriol, in all of their classes. They passed the two men, Syaoran who was use to it just watched in boredom while Eriol watched in wide eyed and open mouth astonishment. Aria passed them grinning and walked off to class, they sat in chairs Aria and Femei checked theirs eachr emoving a wad of gum from off them sending glares at the two men sitting next them both trying look as inoccent as posibal, and failing horribly. They where to sketch and color a picture of a woman of magical abilities, Syaoran drew a picture of a girl that looked a lot like Sakura, Aria of a girl that look some like her with differences, Femei Aria wrapped in swirling wind that looked of magical origins, And Eriol who drew of a picture of sakura that looked like what he thought he would look like now. The teacher was very impressed with them and hanged them up after each had signed them in a place of honor where they could all see them they were now to have free time to draw what they wanted, Aria was talking to Femei about what to draw next, when Syaroan, from behind "accidentally" spilled a big open bottal on her that made her shirt disnigrate, she shricked because all the guys including Eriol and Syaoran stared at her chest (she has a bra on.) to see a full milky white bosom. Femei ran to her with bag in hand and ushered her to the bathroom. The teacher (a woman) was thoroughly mad at Syaoran but couldn't punish him since she had no proof he did it on purpose. Aria sat in the bathroom crying, Femei gave her a t-shirt that said ' I'm human you know!' Aria sat curled up against Femei, Femei's arm around her, crying. She didn't show up to the next class because she couldn't stop crying, she had never been more embarrassed. Then it became the time when they had no classes the same for Syaoran, Aria got up eyes streaming stompped outside where she found Eriol and Syaoran siting on a stone bench, they turned toward her in shock of seeing her crying. She walked over to Syaoran and hit him hard in the left eye that turned black instantly, then hit Eriol saying, " I know you had a hand in this because this is the type of thing you would do!" her work finished she walked over to Femei who waited at the door for her where she wrapped her arm around Aria and the same Aria did to Femei as they walked away to go find lunch. (don't worry they are only friends.) Back with Syaoran Reylin comes out  and Syaoran knowing that she had a crush on him asked her to pretend to be Aria's friend and find something important about her to turn against her. She agreed and walked off to find her. Leaving eriol and Syaoran smiling evily.

End of chapter 6

Icerose82: that turned out nicely. Well there was a girl who asked if aria had a weakness so I made her more human for you. By the way Jade has quit. So I'm going to have my person from my other story help me.

Kerowyn: hello! In the next chapter Syaoran continues his revenge. In Syaoran's Revenge with Ryelin part II! 

Icerose82: Bye!


	7. Syaoran's Revenge with Reylin part II

Icerose82: Sitting at computer writing, minding her own business.

Kerowyn:  Sneaking into room, hides behind door (good throwing range)

Rosie: Singing Super Girl song, off key, head phones on full blast.

Kero: Snickers evilly, with a bowl of old Halloween candy, aiming for Rosie's head.

Bam!! Smack!!  Tap Tap (running away very fast)

Rosie: Falls out of chair,  "FREAK!!!!!!!!  You have to sleep sometime!!!!!"   Picks headphones and continues to sing off key.

Kero: "Don't forget the disclaimer!"

Rosie: "Do I have to?  Who ever believed I owned CCS!  But the songs are mine!"

Chapter Seven:  Syaoran's Revenge with Reylin Part II

Reylin runs down the hall to catch up to Aria and Femei as they head for lunch. She shouts, "Wait for me you guys!"   Aria and Femei stop and turn around to look at her.

"Can we help you?" asks Aria.  "Can I hang out with you?"  Aria lifts an eyebrow "First a clothes change MIGHT be in need."  Both of them grab Reylin's arms; quickly lifting her up, the two girls carry her to the girl's bathroom.  Sitting he on a bench, they open their big duffel bags bringing out a very wide selection of dark clothes.  After a few minutes they picked a dark shimmery purple tank top, dark brown leather pants, and a black jacket.  Washing Reylin's face clean of make-up, revealing her pleasing tanned complexion and added a little pink lipstick.  Taking down her aqua hair, and combing it, braiding it and winding it up into a bun leavening strategically placed locks left lose.  Pleased with their work, Reylin looks in the mirror, stunned. "How do you fit all that into those purses, are you related to Mary Poppins?" with a sarcastic tone.  

Femei turns to Aria "Where to now Boss?"  Aria considers "It's not dark, so not a night club, it's too wet so not the park, how about the new restraunt down the street?"  Reylin perks up "I hear that they have great spegetiti." Femei jumps up,"It's decided then." The three girls left the bathroom, Aria in the front, slightly behind her and to the right of her was her right hand Femei and on the other side was Reylin. (Forgot to mention that Femei's hair is lose and free)  they strode powerfully towards the door where Syaoran and Eriol stood thinking the girls had already left, when they saw them at first they were shocked with mouths hanging open and they didn't recognize Reylin. Now she looked cool and beautiful. The tree smirked at them walked and out.    

They walked; enjoying the look the guy's had, and went to the restraunt. It was a nice restraunt but not the black tails and gowns kind, just normal, and respectable, the kind you find families with kids in. As they ate they asked where Reylin lived so they could pick her up in the morning. They had fun talking about good times and just plain enjoying themselves. When they had finished they headed back to school. 

It was time for gym class and they headed to the locker rooms, Aria changed in a dark blue shirt with black baggy shorts, Femei into deep crimson red shorts with a black shirt, and finally they gave Rey, as they now called her, in short-short black shorts with a dark aqua blue shirt, Femei had braded her hair and aria had done the same only they both put them in buns like Rey, so that while running they wouldn't slap them in the face. They strode out onto the field where their coach, Ms. Hotze, told them they would be scrimmaging with the boys as soon as they came out. Out of the boys locker room came Eriol in sapphire shorts and white shirt, while Syaoran was wearing green shorts and white shirt. They stood in front of the girls, Syaoran eye level with Aria and Eriol who was the same height as Syaoran, looked a little down at Femei but not much, glaring at them. The coach blowed her whistle and they got to the positions. Aria got the ball and between her, Syaoran, Femei, Eriol, and Reylin, who they found, was pretty good at soccer. By the end of the game hey were tired and they had tied. Aria and Syaoran collapsed on the ground when they heard the whistle. The whole team applauded to them, for it was a very good match.  They all went to their locker rooms to get a shower and change back into their clothes. 

The three girls left the room ready for their next class. As they were about to walk towards the door aria felt a green aura on the top of the door, over the years Kero had trained her and taught her how to call on her cards without them actually being there or having her wand out, she whispered the move so that whatever was waiting for them through the door wouldn't move and while she did that she used shield so that they wouldn't sense her magic. They walk through the door and looked towards the tow men, they looked shocked as they, unchanged at all, walked to their seats. When the teacher came he was drenched in green liquid. They had a substitute. 

The boys had left the room in a hurry and when the girls came out, women surrounded the boys and they were all over them. Syaoran, seeing them come out, wrapped his arm around a beautiful blond from their second class, she was a smart blond with pale skin one of the popular ones, but she didn't act snobby or anything, her name was Jackie and she didn't have a boyfriend at the time so she didn't feel guilty about him wrapping his arm around her waist.  Aria on the other hand was thoroughly pissed, she grabbed a tall guy from the group that always followed her around, and He had a ruddy complexion, curly raven hair, and soft pale eyes. He had told her his name before and she recalled it to be, Jonas. Syaoran looked pissed as the guy wrapped arm around her slim waist. Happy with his reaction they strode away, Jonas was in their next class and Aria had gotten to know him better, her became their friends and h confessed he like Femei better, so He posed as Aria's boyfriend but secretly, well two the rest of the school besides the 3 girls, dated Femei.  

(Syaoran POV) 

He didn't know why he was mad when he saw the guy wrap his arm around Aria; maybe he was just mad that he didn't get her mad enough. Jackie had become part of the team now. She was quite clever, she helped they think of things that would make her mad. They had decided to look through Eriol, who Syaoran had asked him to help him, because he knew so many tricks and pranks. So Eriol came from England with a school transfer. Over the years the two had talked on the phone and became friends but one thing about him really annoyed Syaoran, he kept calling him his cute little descendent. 

When Jackie heard him call him that she was very confused but ignored it. In a cooler bag, inside Eriol's large black bag, was water balloons filled with pudding and jell-O.  They climbed in a tree a little ahead of the three girls and sat in wait. When they came Reylin was way ahead of them and they made it look like they tried to hit her but missed purposely, as Aria and Femei walked closer they were whispering but Syaoran heard a name that no matter how quietly it was said he could always hear it. "…Sakura." He wanted to know why they were talking about her. He picked up a large pink balloon and threw it at Aria. She had moved just in time to miss it. She ran up the tree that held Syaoran in it and kicked him out. 

Aria was very pissed at him.  They walked free from the trio. Syaoran was sure he would be very sore for weeks no matter what healing spell his mother used on him.  

**(Aria's POV)**

The three girls had walked to the next building to get to their class. On the way Aria stopped and looked at the poster. There was going to be a costume block party. Aria smiles mistevously and caught up with the other two, while she made a mental note to call Tomoyo. They got to class noticing that Syaoran was missing and hadn't shown for his last class and Aria was getting worried. She hurried to her locker and opened it and her face went slack with shock. Her locker was pink. Her roller blades were pink. Let just say that if Syaoran were there he would have rued the day he was born. She was very pissed now. Touya had given her those roller blades. Her had save up and paid for them with all the jobs he had. She had loved those skates. Now she was mad and ready to let lose hell! 

She stalked towards where she had a feeling he was cowering. Everyone stepped out of her way and sure enough she found him talking to Jackie and Eriol. She gripped him by his shirt collar and dragged him out side and slammed him up against the wall. He managed to get away from her and got into a stance, She copied him and they fought like there was no tomorrow. Aria, of course won, but only by a hair, and once she walked away and out of sight she collapsed in pain.

 Femei had found her and helped her get up. While they fought she had gone and got the car ready from the house.  She half carried her to the car and laid her down in the back seat and drove them home. When she got home she took her to her bedroom and use a healing spell her mother had taught her and Aria fell fast asleep. Aria woke up about 5:30 and walked down stairs. Femei was cooking dinner and with headphones on. Aria walked up behind her and made noise so that Femei knew she was there. She turned around and Face her and smiled. They ate and Aria told her all about the fight and what happened a why she was so mad. After dinner they watched TV and the two went and chatted in chat rooms. When Femei had went to get a bath and since it was only 7:40 she called her brother. She told him what happened but she was fine and unhurt. He told her to kick ass and her would buy her new roller blades "I love you Touya. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Kajiuu." Aria hung up the phone and called Tomoyo and told her about the costume party. She said she would start working on the dress and said she was going to make them look like goddess. Happy Aria lay down on her bed and talked to Kero (btw I know it seems like she never has any homework but she dose she asks for it early so she already ahs it done.) she got up and walked toward her vanity and undid her hair. She took a much-needed hot bath. She toweled her hair dry and braided it. She put on a silky black fitting nightgown. She walked to Femei's bedroom and she knocked. Femei let her in and they talked late into the night. After Aria felt a little less lonely she went back to her bedroom wrote a journal entry in her diary and went to sleep.

End of Chapter 7

Okay I know it was short but I'm going to try better next time, faster! (Looks determined as she dodges flying Halloween that Kero is throwing at her from behind the couch.

Kero: next chapter is called Reylin starts her betrayal. The title says it all.


	8. Reylin's Betrayal

Hello I'm back again with a new chapter! Okay I don't feel like doing a whole story in my Author's notes so here we go!

Kerowyn: Hey wait a sec don't forget disclaimer.

Icerose82: dose anyone believe I do or ever will own ccs?

Kero: Good point.

Chapter 8 Reylin begins Her Betrayal 

It was now morning and just so that Kero wouldn't drop the alarm on her middle, Aria got up early. She got up, out of her bed with an easy grace and walked toward he closet door. She pulled it open and looked at a large line of dark clothes. She pulled out a black tube top with silver lettering 'Princess' on it, a tight black skirt, a leather jacket, and her combat boots, she felt as if she might need them during the day. She took the clothes in her arms and walked to the bathroom. She showered and dried her self. She had changed into the clothes and was toweling her hair dry. She sat down at her vanity and combed her hair out. She put the comb down and thought over what was going on. It may appear that she had so easily let Reylin in but she had plans. She knew very well Syaoran had sent her on to them. She wanted Syaoran to find out who she was, and then he would really know what he had done. She had decided to have Reylin over so that she could find something that might help Syaoran. She didn't want him to find out to soon though she had to play the rest of her cards first. She knew that Reylin wouldn't just give the clue away for free. She smiled at her reflection and braded her hair. She went down stairs and was quickly joined by Femei. They ate a breakfast of briskets and gravy with orange juice. They walked to school and after stopping at their lockers they entered the classroom. They were the first ones there. They went to where they usually sat and took a seat. (After checking their seat just in case)  they had their ever-present black bags. Aria still tired from waking so early laid her head on her folded arms that she had laid on her desk. Femei sat on watch as she saw Aria fall asleep. Eriol came through the door and looked at her, his midnight blue gaze then switched to Aria and he smiled a kind smile. He walked up to her and sat down in the desk next to her. " Hello Femei,"

" Hello Eriol. What can I do for you?"

" I know her secret."

Femei looked at him with wide amber eyes "please do not ell him. Please."

" Don't worry, her secret is safe with me. It is a shame though to see this happen to her."

" What was she like before she changed?"

" Oh she was so kind and cheerful. Her bright green eyes, she was so innocent then. She has recognized me, that is what gave it away and also that she came from Japan."

" Well you better not let Syaoran catch you talking to us otherwise he will accuse you of betrayal."  Eriol smiled and walked over to his regular seat not a second too late because Syaoran had just entered with Jackie next to him. As soon as he stepped through the door Aria Shot up right, She turned her glare toward him and if you didn't know Syaoran you would have thought that he totally missed it but Femei could tell that inside he shuddered.  He walked to his seat and put his back to Aria. He talked with Eriol and Jackie and then they sat back after finishing the conversation and watched the rest of the class enter along with Reylin. The day in its self was uneventful.  Aria was quite surprised but enjoyed the relief. She hopped her brother and Julian would come soon. At the end of School Aria invited Reylin to sleep over at her house for as long as she wanted to stay. She agreed but said she needs to retrieve something from her house. When Femei and Aria got to the house they set up a room for Reylin. (Btw they have 2 extra rooms besides Aria and Femei's for her brother and Julian)  the room was many shades of blue from almost black to almost white. With that done they went down stairs to watch TV

~*~

Reylin caught up with Syaoran, Eriol and (to her. No offence Jack.) The annoying blonde Jackie. She pulled Syaoran to the side. " She has invited me to her house to stay for a while. It seems to easy, I'm worried she might be up to something."

" I doubt it, maybe she just wants to get as many allies as she can. Now hurry or she will get suspicious." As he watched her strut off to Aria's house. He walked to join Eriol and Jackie, he told them what Reylin said.

~*~

Aria was stroking her black cat wolf as Reylin pushed the doorbell. (Remember wolf from the first chapter?)  Femei strode and walked to the door and let Reylin in. She showed her to her room and Aria who had joined them smiled at the awe struck face of Reylin as she looked at her room. It had a four-poster bed with velvety soft blue and cream sheets with matching drapes. The carpet was royal blued and plushy. Aria knowing that Reylin needed a chance to look for something to help Syaoran, said to make her self-comfortable and that she and Femei needed to buy food. Femei looked worried as they got in the car. "Aren't you worried she might steal something?" 

" No because I cast the sleep spell and if she steals anything then she will be cast asleep until I wake her." Femei smiled happy that at least the were safe.

~*~

Reylin found it very convent that she would be alone for a while. After putting her clothing away and setting up little keep sakes on respectable places. She walked around the house trying to get a clue and make a mental map. She found a room that was sunshine yellow with pink cherry blossoms bordering the wall; the bed was pink and white. There was on a peach wood table with many of pictures, there was a very beautiful woman the looked like Aria only slightly different, there was a picture of a little girl sitting down with a tall man with raven hair and another man that had brown hair that smile cheerfully under a cherry tree. There was a picture of a very beautiful girl with ivory skin, dark purple hair and amethyst eyes. She walked around the room and found on the desk a light purple diary with the name sakura on it. She casually flipped through the book and a picture fell out, it was aria with her head resting on the shoulder of the raven-haired man, he looked older and he had his arm around her waist. At first she thought that it was her boyfriend but by the look on his face she decided it was her brother. At the corner of the desk was a picture frame with cherry blossoms on it, the picture was of the girl with emerald eyes she had seen with the two men she was next to s boy with messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes, he was blushing because the girl had her arm around him. She didn't know why but she knew the boy was Syaoran and the girl was Sakura. Finally pulling things together she started reading the diary. It told her from a week before (a really thick diary with small hand writing.) Syaoran had left Sakura and to now, she learned how it had really hurt Sakura, 

 _           Dear Diary, 10-4-93_

_                        I have been hurt mentally and physically by Syaoran. My brother's worry increases every day, I can see it in his eyes, the same for my father. I have decided for them that to stop, both my family and myself's suffering that I will get the ultimate revenge on Syaoran. I have started to train my self to be perfect, at least to his eyes.  _

_                                    Sakura_

_Dear Diary, 7-8-01_

_            I have finished my training, to complete it I have changed my auburn hair to black, my green eyes to purple.  I have filled out my transfer to Hong Kong and was allowed to start Hong Kong University. I will get my rvenge, for what he has done to me._

_                                 Sakura_

After Reylin had read those chapters she was all set to truly join Aria. She felt sympathy for her. She decided she would give Syaoran a clue and maybe he will see the light he has cause to sputter and extinguish. With her plan all set Reylin put the picture back into the diary. She then realized that maybe Syaoran had left a note or something and something happened to it. She had betrayed Syaoran but she would at least do him a favor and get him in the good Graces of Aria or as she now learned Sakura. Reylin put everything back to the way it was left and returned to her room. 30 min. later Aria and Femei came back and Reylin wanting to help put the parcels away. 

End of chapter 8

Well I just wanted to say thank you to those of you have reviewed. Also I wanted to say please read the stories of Atlantis forester and Ally Celesta Star. They are Good friends of mine and are really funny. And Lady jade who has forgiven me is starting her own story and you can find it in my reviews. Thanks again and please r+r.  * . * btw I want everyone to vote for their fave character. I will post the results, Aria, Femei, Reylin, Jackie, Syaoran, or Eriol?


	9. Syaoran's Clue

Icerose82: okay I'm busy so I don't have time to talk. I do not own ccs and most likely never will. I am almost to the end of my story. At the most I will problby end at chapter 12. Well here it goes.

Chapter 9 Syaoran's clue  

At dinner in which Reylin partook, they talked and laughed about jokes and stories that had either happened to them or they had heard. They enjoyed them selves by watching the matrix (which was starting to get warn looking.) they went to the bookstore and bought manga. They went to the mall and shopped finding new jewelry the wanted or needed, which ever gave them the reason to buy it. They decided to go to the ice rink and skate, since it had been many years since aria had last skated, she went home more then a little bruised, another reason for laughing that night.

            The next morning aria woke really early. She picked out a dark green dress that went to her ankles, it was split on both sides all the way up to the mid thigh, and she also had some black shorts to go under it. She laces her combat boots and braided her hair.  She went down stairs and cooked a breakfast of, buttermilk pancakes, pastries, juice, coffee, and jam. By the time she was finishing the last of the cooking Femei has come down in a red shirt that had a v-neck line, flared sleeves with golden flames coming from the bottom of the torso and sleeves, with black leather pants. Also wearing matching boots. She set the table for breakfast, and when Reylin came down they were just putting the food on the table. Reylin had put aria's diary in her purse before she had come down thinking no one knew. But Aria being the mage that she is knew of this and had planed for her to take it.

             They left for school in the car because of the skate incident that happened to aria's skates. They were followed by the usual fan club, Syaoran had decided to try and find a weakness in aria. He waited concealed from aria as she walked alone to her next class. She summoned and illusined spell. Before aria formed a very scary ghost. She shrieked a blood-curling scream and ran down the halls screaming bloody murder. Syaoran was quite taken aback, he had hoped for a reaction but not this strong. Femei eventually found Aria and soothed her and calmed her. Aria came back to civilization and went on as if nothing had happened, she had run so fast no one recnize her. In which she was very grateful. So now he knew her weakness was ghosts.

The rest of the day was unremarkable. 

            At the end Reylin pulled Syaoran aside from Jackie and Eriol, " Syaoran, I know the truth about Aria, I know why she is the way she is. Here." She handed him the purple book and walked away to where she knew Aria and Femei were waiting. Syaoran looked at the book curiously, he never figured Aria to be the type to write a diary. He took Jackie and Eriol home, all the while the book right next to him. He really wanted to know why Aria had been so against him ever since they met. When he got home he went straight to his room. He mad himself comfortable and looked the book over. He was surprised to see the name _Sakura _on the cover. He opened the book and began to read. As he made progress tears leaked down his face. He had to contenuiely stop and wipes his face till he could take it no longer. He broke into heaving sobs till he cried himself to sleep. That night he didn't sleep. All night he tortured himself with all the things he said and did to her. Now he knew what he had truly done to her, why she hated him from the beginning. He would have to talk to her and try and get her to forgive him.

            The next day he woke up from nightmares, he got out of bed sluggishly. He walked to his wardrobe and picked out a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  He took a shower and changed into his clothes. He dried his hair and attempted to comb his unruly hair. He flopped down on his couch and look at his favorite picture of sakura. Tomoyo had sent him a picture when she was 15, she was leaning on a cherry tree with one hand, her long auburn hair down to her mid back, had nimbus of golden red around her head from the sun, her skin was ivory with a rose in her cheeks and full pink lips. She was wearing a powder pink dress with spaghetti straps; it had a medium round neckline bordered with dark pink cherry blossoms. Her emerald eyes sparkled with happens, before she had a certain feeling in her eyes that he could never place, now he could. The reason he could never place was because he had never seen it in her eyes, utter sorrow. Now he knew why she had felt that way. He got up from the couch and went down to eat. His mother was sitting at the table. She looked at him in surprise and said, "what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

            " I have a errand to do today."

            She smile and set a plate in front of him, he was in so deep of thought that he wasn't really paying attention to what he was eating. He walked to the door after kissing his mother on the cheek, at started of to his car. He stood by it and thought that he would rather walk. So along the walk he thought over what the book had said. He had never felt so guilty in his life. Though he knew he left a note but still he could say good-bye to her face. He loved her too much to see her cry and he knew she would. He sighed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and kept walking. He stopped in front of the yellow house in which Aria lived. He hid behind the tree and watched her walk out the house wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt; she was bear foot and had a watering can in he hand. She bent down a scratch her cat wolf's ear. She was sing and he strained his ears to catch the words:

It has been many years 

_Since I have felt_

_I wasn't alone_

_It has been many years _

_Since I have seen_

_The spring_

_It has been many years_

_Of the lifeless trees_

_Of winter_

_But every time_

_I start to feel_

_ Alone and empty_

_I just remember_

_Your face_

_Your eyes alone_

_Brought me spring _

_In the middle of winter_

_Every time I sing this song_

_I remember that _

_I am not alone_

_Anymore _

After she finished the words she hummed the tune. She had a beautiful voice and it put him in a trance, when she was done he wiped tears off his face. For a while he just sunk down and listen to her soft footsteps and humming. She watered the flowers and pulled weeds. She later used a push mower to cut the grass. After she was finished she flopped down on the grass and closed her eyes, she listened to the sounds of nature around her and enjoyed the feel of the sun caressing. It had been years since she had felt so relived and free. She now felt as if she could forgive Syaoran, she successfully extracted revenge. She felt as if she had just stepped out of the pure white snow of winter to the bright sunshine and color of spring. She got up and started twirling, her black hair flying around her glowing and glimmering in the sun light. She stopped and held a strand of black hair and frowned at it. It was times like these that she hated her black hair; the purple eyes were okay, but sometimes they creeped her out and missed her emerald ones. She had lost most of her cluessness and innocents a long time ago. She Ran into the house and returned with a flower basket (you know the ones that are flat except for the sides that are slightly raised where the handle connects.), apron, and a knife. She went around a cut off flowers and places them in her basket; she had tulips, daffodils, Lady slippers, blue bonnets, Roses of yellow, white, red, and pink. She picked out a pink rose and smelled it, pink roses where always her favorite.  She decided it was time to tell Syaoran whether he had figured it out or not. She ran up stairs and opened her closet. In it was all he black and dark clothes. She pushed all the clothes to the back and reviled another door. She opened it and there were a verity of colors, she pulled out a yellow dress, it went down to her knees, it had a tight bodice, with a low square neckline and large fanned out sleeve with a little ring of string that tied to her middle finger. She went down stairs her hair loose and fanned out down he back. She picked up the basket of flowers and stood in the middle of the yard with her eyes closed and face tilled up wards.

             Syaoran gasped in surprise and joy of seeing aria dressed in a light color. He was suddenly aware of the fact that she now glowed in pink, eyes still closed, he walked out till he was about 5 feet in front of her. He hair floated slightly up ward and changed auburn and he was sure that when she opened her eyes they would be emerald. She opened her eyes and they were sparkling with light and joy with an unreal Emerald glow.

End of chapter 9

Icerose82: tell me what you think and I'm still waiting for the votes. Bye!


	10. Sakura

Icerose82: okay I am to excided to talk right now so let's just skip disclaimer and head on into the story shall we.

Chapter 10 Sakura 

            Sakura knew that now she had her familiar auburn hair and emerald eyes if she were to look at herself in a mirror. She opened her eyes and wasn't in the least bit of surprise to see Syaoran standing in front of her. He was as he had always been, messy chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, but now the was a bit of sorrow in those beautiful eyes, and two things she had not though he would have for a while, Love and Hope. She felt her lips form a soft kind smile, she felt the wind tug at her hair and pull across her face, and didn't bother to pull it away. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Syaoran, she felt him tense under her arms, then relax and he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. "I'm so sorry, I love you." Sakura pulled back and smiled at him, "yes I know." 

They started to dace to invisible music, it was fast and beautiful, Sakura and Syaoran were in another world where every feeling you had for the other person you are with is said without words and is know to each other, and right now the strongest feelings felt between the two was Love and Hope. Wonderful hope, at the though of starting over with no hard feelings and happiness was promise not a thought but garentted. Love, the strongest feeling that both shared, they had loved each other since they were ten, and now they knew that they could never be torn apart no matter what anyone else says or dose they will love each other, they were tow halves of one soul. They were dancing in a world of stars and under foot was millions upon millions of cherry blossoms that felt soft to Sakura's feet. She felt more then saw her dress change; it turned white and went down to her ankles, she knew now that it sparkled with and after glow of pink from the power of her star. 

Syaoran's jeans and t-shirt turned into the clothes of a prince, long forest green slacks, waist coat of pale green, with a white under shirt that shimmered silver with his every move, a great cloak of white on the outside and green on the inside that sparkled with the beauty of his magic. They danced fast and sure, unstoppable. It was beautiful, the dress glimmering white and pink, his out fit glimmering green and white, the stars behind them made them glow even more with their beauty. Soon the stars were only dim lights compared to the two. Finally the music started to slow and as the two started to stop the returned to earth, their clothes returned to normal, still in each others arms, Smiling.

Syaoran leaned down and kissed her, the kiss was full of all the love that he had, no mortal could ever have met the love that he held within him, and it was a full and powerful kiss. Finally after what seemed and eternity yet too soon they parted, under standing in both their eyes. For a while they just stood there in each other's arms, enjoying the moment.  Syaoran slipped a ring out of his pocket, one that he had planned to give to Sakura when he got the chance to return to Japan. It was a diamond cherry blossom that was a 6k, clusters of emeralds on a sliver band surrounded it and on the in side was an inscription: _ To my beautiful cherry blossom- little wolf _

Sakura took the ring joy sparkling in her eyes as she pulls the necklace off from around her neck. It was a solid silver band with and inscription: _To my handsome and strong Wolf – Cherry blossom _ (remember that from that from the first chapter. I bet you thought it was the key didn't you.) They both slipped on the rings and clasped their hands together. They went inside and Sakura left Syaoran in the living room, while she ran up stairs to change. She picked some light blue jeans, a green shirt that had the texture of velvet and was very sparkly. She combed her hair out and braided her hair except for two strategically placed strands of hair. She pulled on some white tennis shoes and grabbed the keys to her jaguar. She raced down stairs and led Syaoran out to the car; they listened to classical music by Bach. Syaoran turned toward sakura just as a cherry blossom from one of the trees fell on her hair, she didn't notice and since it looked good on her he didn't tell her. 

They arrived in front of Syaoran's house. Syaoran led her into they house and into where his mother usually was. She was in there working looked up at him from her work "yes." He led sakura into the room and explained to his mother what all happened. " Well she can marry you if she passes the test." At this Syaoran smiled and Sakura looked a little worried. Mrs. Li pushed a button and in came all the Li sisters. The pulled sakura from her seat and was led to a room that was grand and beautiful. It was a bedroom; it had a large four-poster bed covered in emerald green velvet with cherry blossoms embroidered on it. The walls were a giant painting of a grove of cherry trees and peonies growing in clusters. They set her down on a cushioned bench in front of a gold gilded vanity. They took down her hair removing the cherry blossom that had fallen there.

They began to comb out the braid, it was now loose and free, they took a clump of hair towards the top of her hair and braided it and clasped to the other side of her head, they did the same till they came to the base of her head. They had braded little blossoms that she didn't recognize in them. They put her in a soft purple dress that went to her ankles, it's sleeves stopped in the middle of her upper arm, its neckline stopped ant the base of her neck. The entire dress was made of this light flowing materiel that flowed like a purple cloud around her. They put her in purple shoes that had medium heels. They put a necklace on her of purple jade flowers around her neck. It was of a deeper shade then her dress so it stood out against the materiel. 

They led her out into the room in which Mrs. Li was; She smiled in approval at see her. They then lead her down a great hall and entered a large dining room, it was full of people and they all turned toward her as she and the Li women arrived. All the people clapped and whistled; at the end of the great room where the high table was Syaoran was there in black tux. The woman led her down to the table, there were three large chairs Syaoran sat in the middle one, it was carved of mahogany, and there were peonies. The one on the Left side was Oak and it had roses carved all over in a delicate fashion and on the right side there was one of cherry wood, it had on each side a cherry tree one ach side and in between them were carved cherry blossoms falling from the two trees. Mrs. Li positioned her in front of the cherry chair and the placed herself in front of the oak " May I present to you the future ruling couple of the LI clan!" Sakura was shocked but happy. Syaoran look at her and she turned toward him, they both smiled and she heard him wispered  " I love you." 

The End

Icerose82: well how'd you like it? Tell me please I want to know, good or bad I don't care! Don't forget to post your fav person! I will post the results in the epilogue. BYE! 


	11. Memories

Hello every one!! Long time no see! I know but for now please but away those really nasty looking vegetables! -.-' Anyway after a lot of consideration I decide to writ this explanatory. Okay I just have to warn you, the last chapter I wrote, towards the ending well I was kind high on cough syrup b/c I had a cold and had just watch the weird version of the utena movie.

Okay the test was to see if Syaoran's sisters liked Sakura. I know it is really confusing but please bear with me. Also the votes are in and the winner is.... Aria with 6! Syaoran with 2, Sakura 1, Kero1, Femei1, Jackie 1, and Eriol1!!! And special thanks to, jt, Aleris, Elizabeth, butterfly_grl4, Mysterious, T_T, Purple_Jade, Lilsaturnpricess, pinkuser, and Keroespeon! Those were the people who voted!

And now the Epilog: Wedding Day

Sakura stood on a stool in front of a large three-sided mirror; Tomoyo was making last arrangements before the wedding in an hour. It was an off the shoulder, It shimmered and shinned, and in the light the white dress would have a slight pink tinge. It pooled around her feet as Tomoyo hemmed it to just the right length. Femei was combing her hair; they had made her hair ripple, so it went in waves down her back. They finished and praised their work. Sakura stood tall in the beautiful simplicity of the gown, her skin was a healthy rose, her emerald eyes sparkled, she had on shimmer eye shadow but not much, and a very soft pink lipstick. Her rippling pools of auburn was crowned in cherry blossoms in a wreath with a thin vail trailing down her back. Tomoyo was the maid of honor and was wearing a violet gown of simple cut down to her ankles with violets all over the gown accenting her eyes and dark hair. The Li sister were all in blue, cut at mid calf with billow sleeves, they hair airy blue dress. Sakura gathered her cherry blossom bundle and she and Tomoyo stepped out the room to be met by the other sisters and Fujitaka. The oldest sister went first and on down the line to Sakura, her father was beaming with pride and sat down after he handed her over to Syaoran. They faced each other and the priest began the ceremony.

The crowd cheered as the priest pronounced the husband and wife. (Tomoyo is taping it of course ^-^) they raced down the isle and went into the reception hall followed by the crowd. There was a great reception, the bad burst into song as they started to dance, and soon they saw family and friends dancing beside them. When the song finished Sakura and Syaoran went and sliced the six layer caked. They both pushed cake into the others mouth smearing it all over their faces and making the crowd roar in laughter.

2 years later...

"It's twins! A boy and a girl." the doctor said as he handed Sakura her new children, the girl had had Sakura's eyes and Syaoran's hair and the boy had Syaoran's eyes and Sakura's hair. The girl was quiet while the boy gurgled with happiness. "The girl shall be Grace, and the boy shall be Cyril." Sakura decided. The doctor nodded and filled out the certificate and had them both sign their names. The nurse took the babies away and they were taken to a private room where an anxious father and brother awaited. Tomoyo and Errol rushed in finally getting to the hospital along with their child, Mercedes. Yalen and her daughters with Meiling came in about 10 min. later to congratulate her before the doctor rushed them out. "I love Syaoran..." Sakura whispered just before she went to sleep. Syaoran smiled as he stroked her face pulling a strand of hair that had come loose from the braid. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered "I love more then you will ever know." she pulled away from her and fell asleep on the chair by the window, dreaming on the mother of his children and dreaming of what they could grow up to be. Little Grace with her chestnut hair and emerald eyes looking calm and serenely, little Cyril with his bright molten amber eyes, and unruly auburn hair. And her dreamed of Sakura, looking at her children for the first time, and say something open inside her and he saw all the love and beauty of the world that was ever possible shine in through her eyes and fell in love with her all over again.

Sakura passed back and forth nervously, pulling her hair, her little two-year-old Cyril mimicking his mother, while Syaoran and his Daughter Gracie were just watching with amusement. The minuet the doctor walked in Sakura rushed him with her son. "You may see her now." the doctor said happily. Sakura just short of ran into Tomoyo's room, She was sitting in a clean bed. The light shown down on her soft almost black violet hair, she had a small bundle in her arms. She looked up at Sakura with tears of joy coming from her eyes, "It's a girl." she said and Sakura came to kneel by her next to Errol who the minuet he saw Syaoran he leapt on him and started crying. "I have a girl!" he picked Gracie and swung her around while she giggled. "Hitomi" they all turned to hear Tomoyo whisper the name and the baby cooed with delight. "Hitomi it is." Sakura said. "Wait I am the god mother right?!" 

"Of course you are." this was answered by Errol "and Syaoran is the god father."

The End.

Please tell me what you think. It may be possible to write a sequel but not for a long while because I still have to finish writing my other ccs fic Valdamar and I need to finish with Kerowyn my LotR fic. well please R+R! Thanks and Ja Ne for now! **_-Icerose82_**


End file.
